


Palmetto Gymnastics Club

by 6_impossiblethings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gymnastics, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_impossiblethings/pseuds/6_impossiblethings
Summary: Neil Josten is the newest addition to the Palmetto Gymnastics Club. From the moment he enters, Andrew knew he would hate him. Hating Neil Josten makes Andrew feel the same way the horizontal bar does. It's addictive but unnerving. Josten is supposed to be Kevin's prodigy and help lead the team to victory of the Raven's, but how can he when he's just a no one?





	1. Chapter 1

Something was different today. When Andrew walked into the practice area, Aaron was more annoyed than usual. Andrew looked around trying to decide what was bothering his twin the most. 

Usually, the answer was reigning National Champion, Kevin Day, their temporary assistant coach who suffered a terrible hand injury shortly following his win. Wymack had brought him in to give Andrew and Aaron some guidance which really turned into him flinging insults and criticizing their every move including their diets. 

Recently, Kevin started to train again which meant his focus had been off the twins, which had significantly improved the atmosphere of the gym. It would seem he was permanently moving from Evermore Gymnastics to Palmetto's club instead. 

So, there could only be one reason for Aaron's annoyance. It would see, Wymack's new gymnast started his training today.

Andrew watched as this new guy tumbled across the floor using daring combinations. He moved with such speed Andrew had trouble taking his eye's off of the routine. After he stopped, Andrew immediately noticed the gymnast's ratty athletic clothing secondary only to his striking features of auburn hair and tan skin. The boy had several scars across his left cheek, but injuries were common in gymnastics. Andrew didn't want to assume there was anything interesting about this guy quite yet.

"Alright boys gather around, we have a new gymnast joining us today. This is Neil Josten everyone."

Ahh, so this was the boy Kevin had been talking about for weeks. He had wanted to recruit another elite level gymnast to help improve the team's national standings. Palmetto was barely hanging onto its elite status between Kevin, Andrew, Aaron, and Matt, and Kevin wanted to compete against his old teammates, the Ravens. The girl's team was solid with Dan, Allison, Renee, and Katelyn, but the guys needed another strong gymnast to contend with the Ravens. Neil was supposed to be a major contribution to the club, but he was a nobody. Andrew had never seen or heard of Neil Josten before. He would definitely remember if he had. 

"Hi everyone" was all Neil managed to squeak out. Clearly not one for words. Andrew could appreciate someone who wasn't overly talkative. It was much better than listening to someone like his cousin Nicky go on and on about what competition shirt Andrew should wear that day. 

Honestly the kid looked like a total flight risk. He clearly was nervous being around so many people and as soon as this kid felt the pressure of competition, he could just leave. No one had any expectations of this kid. He was untested and Andrew was surprised Kevin even took the chance on him. Supposedly, Kevin found an online video of Neil doing gymnastics in the park and "had to have him" at Palmetto. He went on for weeks about the potential this guy had. 

Ha, Andrew did not envy Neil Josten at all. He was about to endure all of Kevin's criticism and brutal remarks. Good fucking luck. Maybe it would be funny. To see how long this kid could last before snapping. He secretly bet with himself for how long this new kid would make it.

Andrew did not have to wait long for his answer. About an hour later, Kevin heard a fight break out between Kevin and Neil. He did not hear what the beginning comments were until he heard, "Yeah I called you a dead weight, has been!" 

Well, there was only one gymnast who Neil could be referring to in this situation. The boys continued to shout until Wymack walked over. They had a long discussion before Kevin returned to the coach's office and Neil began conditioning. 

Andrew tried to focus on himself. He began his parallel bar routine and felt eyes on him the entire time. He wasn't sure if it was paranoia or real until he completed his final dismount to look up and meet icy blue eyes. 

"Staring" Andrew said. Loudly enough for Neil to hear. A challenge for the new kid.

"Just admiring your work."

"Well don't" Andrew did not need or want any attention from anyone. 

"Hey it's just a compliment."

"Oh I am so glad to have the approval of a no one."

Neil only frowned at this, "I'm Neil"

"I know"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name? I know you're one of the Minyard twins."

Andrew contemplated telling him he was Aaron, but he had promised Aaron he would stop doing that after causing drama with his girlfriend. He debated not answering at all, but Neil was his teammate and it was unavoidable. He settled for a more interesting option.

"Guess"

"Andrew right? I remember watching you do that routine at Nationals last year."

"Correct, junkie. Don't expect me to be impressed."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to ruin your image or anything."

Andrew was a little surprised at his sharp response. But he had just heard Neil insult Kevin so maybe he shouldn't have been. Except his exterior and rumors about his past were usually enough to keep away new and unwanted people from Andrew's life. Maybe this guy was just an idiot. 

"Kevin will only be more upset with you if you stand around and talk to me." His polite version of leave me the hell alone already.

Neil seemed to pick this up as he turned and headed for the vault. Andrew watched Neil begin to run but turned before he watched Neil flip through the air. Andrew could only tolerate so much of his acrophobia and he needed all of that energy for himself today.

The practice finished up with Kevin leading them through strength and flexibility drills. He claimed they all needed to master them before their next team meet, but Andrew thought that was a little hypocritical considering Kevin had barely done any elite skills since his injury. 

Andrew grabbed Aaron and drove them home immediately after Kevin called for the end of practice. Neil's eyes on him had been unsettling and he needed to get out of that gym.

As much as he dreaded the million questions Nicky would ask at home, he could not tolerate seeing Neil today. He felt a pull towards him since ending their initial interaction and had wanted to watch him for the rest of practice. This was unacceptable.

Aaron had let slip about the new kid joining the gym to Nicky and he had asked them millions of questions about Neil. He went on about how he couldn't wait to meet their new teammate. Nicky finally dropped the conversation after Aaron and Andrew both stopped answering. 

Neil Josten was quickly becoming a problem. Andrew wanted him gone from the gym. Hopefully he would disappear after their first meet against the Jackal's Gymnastic Club. It was coming up in a month. He was having trouble not thinking about the new kid. He tried to fall asleep but all he could picture was Neil's tumbling passes.

Even as Andrew slide into sleep all his dreams were of boys with auburn hair and blue eyes. He was annoyed at himself for being distracted this easily by the new kid. He felt unrested and irritated heading to practice the next day.

Unfortunately, his luck worsened when Wymack announced they would be doing drills in pairs today. He and Aaron usually paired up. They both worked at similar speeds and preferred not speaking. Wymack decided to break them up today and match Neil with Aaron and Kevin with Andrew. True torture.

Aaron wandered over to Andrew before they started. "Switch places with me?"

"Don't you think they'll notice?"

"No, we've done it before. I do not have the patience to teach the rookie today. I'll return the favor and do all the talking at dinner with Nicky tonight."

"Deal."

A small part of himself was intrigued to see how Neil acted today. He hated himself for that. He wanted to squish his interest and was hoping this would not feed into it. At least he would not have to listen to Kevin's criticisms all practice.

He walked over to join Neil on the matts and they started stretching. He barely glanced at Andrew before quietly saying, "You're not Aaron."

Another surprise from Josten. 

"Correct Junkie. How'd you guess this time?"

"You're twins but you're not the same. It's easy to tell you two apart."

"Most people can't. In fact we get away with it all the time."

"Well I hope you weren't planning on trying to trick me."

"Just trying to avoid Kevin."

"Ha, fair."

Andrew lead Neil through the conditioning workout and some skill routines. They were supposed to be working on simple acrobatic skills, but when Andrew looked over, Neil was attempting an advanced move. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on this new move for my floor routine. What do you think?"

"You're incredibly stupid"

"Not exactly what I was asking your opinion on."

"Too bad, it's still true."

He didn't even look offended at this. 

Andrew didn't have time to elaborate before Kevin walked over to them and started yelling at Neil. He was even more surprised when Neil responded to his shouts with harsh French. 

Another surprise. Andrew hated Neil and his surprises. He was keeping Andrew more and more interested and he hated it.

"Kevin what the hell are you doing over there? You and Neil are not paired for a reason!" Andrew heard Wymack boom over the entire gym. After a little protest, Kevin retreated back to Aaron.

"You know it'll be easier for you if you listen to him."

"He wants me to put him in charge of my gymnastics, but how can I trust someone who won't even try? Kevin is obviously not over his injury or split with Riko."

"He hand picked you, you know. He thinks you'll make the Olympic team in a few years."

"You're lying."

"If you choose not to believe me it is not my problem."

"But why would he? I am a nobody."

"He says you are fearless. That you give the performance of your life every time. The only kind of gymnast worth training with."

"Well what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I'm fearless, what are you afraid of?"

"Heights"

"Andrew you can't be serious. Why do you specialize on the rings and horizontal bar then? How can you do gymnastics at all?"

He waited a second before responding, "for feeling". He walked away and tried to forget that feeling in his stomach he got when speaking to Neil. 

He went and did his Pommel Horse routine to get away from Neil. It was the easiest apparatus for him to tolerate since it was closest to the ground and he could have a hand on it at all times. He really should have specialized on this instead. 

He only started gymnastics to get away from his horrible foster families. They had programs at most of the local gyms - free classes for people in his situation. He took advantage and ended up being pretty good. He had accidentally met Aaron at a meet in California. After that, they were able to move in together. They had stuck through everything together since then including Aaron's mothers death and Nicky's endless chatter.

When in the foster system, Andrew felt himself sliding towards rock bottom. After being tormented by some true monsters, he remained in total apathy now. He kept himself at a blank empty level. 

It was the main reason he already hated Neil Josten. He felt his interest spike whenever he watched Neil's routines or heard one of his snarky remarks. He just needed this feeling to go away. Andrew half hoped he ran away soon.

But at the same time, Andrew was terrified to see him vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of the competition against the Jackal’s Andrew could sense the emotions running through their team. This was Kevin’s first appearance back since his injury and he was a wreck. Matt was excited to show off his skills and had clearly taken the new kid under his wings. Neil was trying to hide it by Andrew could tell he was anxious. He could see the pull Neil had towards the apparatuses and the shine in his eyes. Next to him, Aaron was the total opposite. He did not care and borderline hated this sport. He was only doing this for the opportunity to get a full ride college tuition. Andrew was entirely apathetic. In his eyes, this competition didn’t matter. The only thing that did was getting the team through the day and preparing to face off against the Ravens during nationals. 

Matt and Kevin were up first as the two most skilled on their team. They began to warm up and Neil watched from the slide lines. Andrew had bought Neil a new competition shirt last week. He told himself it was because he was too embarrassed to compete with his teammate wearing rags, but he also could appreciate how Neil looked in his new clothes. He had given it to Wymack to give to Neil and he was pretty sure Neil hadn't thought anything of it. Maybe he would get inspired to wear clothes that actually fit him now. Andrew could not stand his pacing back and forth so he went up to Neil instead. 

“You’re going to wear out the floor mats”

Neil rolled his eyes at this. “Aren’t you excited at all?”

“I don’t care enough to get excited.”

“At least I know you’ll have no problem staying in control”

"At least you don't look homeless for once."

"I'm only wearing this because Kevin threatened me."

"Of course. Can't have a future champion looking like trash."

Neil looked a little stunned with that. He clearly still did not believe Andrew on Kevin's opinion of Neil. Neil started eyeing what Andrew was wearing. All black with a teal line running across the chest. This was another tradition of Andrew had. He wanted to represent that he was a survivor. He survived all of the abuse his previous foster families put him through. Reporters had commented on it before, but he never gave them an answer. One day maybe someone would piece it together, but Andrew knew he would never reveal that part of his past. 

He had done this for himself though. That is all the reminder was for. A sign of his inner strength. He used it as an anchor to stay calm.

"What are you going to do when the Nationals team makes you wear red, white, and blue?"

"Who said I'll compete for them?"

"What other point is there in all this?"

"There is no point in gymnastics."

"Then why are you here at all?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Better pay attention Neil - you're up next."

He watched Neil turn away quickly. Neither one of them realized how quickly time had passed. Kevin's scores were solid but not what he needed to compete with Riko later on in the season. Matt scored higher than Kevin on a few events, but they were about even. 

Andrew was a little intrigued to see Neil perform. He both wanted to watch Neil and also hoped Neil would fail so he would just run far away from here. He was curious how Neil would do. Watching people's approach to each apparatus said a lot about them. Andrew always faced it head on but with some creativity. Kevin went for flashy. Matt went for a powerful yet consistent moves. 

It would seem Neil picked speedy starts with a bit of flash. He was a blur in Andrew's eyes. He watched all of Neil's graceful movements. He had power to his moves, but it wasn't as obvious as Matts or his own routines. He was a bit more technical like Aaron and favored a few flashy complicated moves like Kevin.

Andrew couldn't tear his eyes off of Neil. When he slowed in between skills, the expression on his face was so intense. It made Andrew think of a thousand other ways he wanted to give Neil that expression. 

All too soon it was over. He was done with his routine and Andrew would have to warm up and miss his other routines. He told himself this was better. He couldn't afford to think of the problem of Neil Josten before he and Aaron were up. The twins were well known for their apathy and steady performances, and he wasn't going to change that now for one ridiculously attractive teammate.

By the time he and Aaron were on, their team was just behind. They would need the performance of their lives from Aaron and Andrew to pull ahead now. 

Too bad, neither one of them cared. It was just a league meet. They just needed to do well enough and Andrew knew they already scored enough points to rank nationally. Honestly, it would be more interesting to see Kevin flip out than give the performance of his life.

Whatever happens happens in Andrew's opinion. He went on and performed about as well as he always does. Aaron, however, had fallen on his ring's dismount, but that was the only lackluster part of either of their performances. Andrew knew Aaron would be pissed he messed that up. The girl's team had finished already and Katelyn was in the crowd watching them.

Oh well, better luck next time brother.

He walked back over to the team and Wymack began on their post-meet review. "Alright boys, we got close. This is just the beginning of the season and I know you can all improve a ton. This is a fresh start and I'm proud of where we are already. This is a great launching point to the rest of the season."

Andrew was thankful he was finally done with gymnastics for today. Meanwhile Neil looked like someone just told him his career was over. He was staring at the horizontal bar so intently. 

Andrew couldn't help but thump him on the back of the head.

"Hey Junkie, it'll still be there tomorrow."

"Right" Andrew felt like there was something off with Neil. Maybe he was right. Neil had a taste of the pressure and now he would run. Good. He didn't deserve to be here if he wasn't willing to face a little failure.

Now Andrew didn't care if the team won or lost, but he appreciated loyalty. If Neil had none, then good riddance. 

He started to walk away when he heard Neil call for him. "Hey Andrew, I hate to make you and Aaron go out of your way, but can you give me a lift to the studio tomorrow? It's a bit too far to run and Kevin will kill me if I'm late for that talk show."

"What's in it for me?"

"Not hearing Kevin complain?"

"Not good enough."

"I'll buy coffee and donuts for you and Aaron."

"Good enough. Text me your address."

Another surprise. So he wasn't running yet after all. 

The next day was too early. Even with Neil's promise of coffee and donuts, he dreaded this. Kathy was the worst local talk show host, but for some reason, Wymack insisted they go on it every year. She was always rude and intrusive. Andrew only hoped she would focus on Neil and Kevin this year. The newest additions to the team. The girls would be going on it next week. 

He claimed it was good advertisement for the club, but it was definitely not worth it.

They rushed through clothes and make up and were up on her stage. At least it would be over soon. She started by asking all of them how they thought the season would go before she began directing her questions.

"So Kevin, everyone would call changing clubs this close to the Olympics insane, so why the switch?"

"Well, I have always respected Coach Wymack and I thought it was time for a change. If I am to improve, I needed new resources. There are also great rehabilitative services in the area."

"Oh yes, how is your hand holding up?"

"Still working which is enough for me. It's been a big adjustment having to switch some of my big skills out."

"Yes, but you look like you are on your way back to the top! Maybe we will be seeing you and Riko next to each other on the podium next summer after all."

"Yes hopefully" Kevin tried to offer his best act at excitement, but Andrew saw right through it to his terror. 

"That reminds me! I have a surprise for you."

Andrew's stomach dropped. Kathy wouldn't really pull this. Ha, he warned Wymack she was the devil. Of course she would think to do this.

In walked Riko Moriyama followed by Jean Moreau. Fuck. 

He walked over swiftly in a black suite with a red tie. Matching outfits for both of them. Andrew wanted to roll his eyes at the Raven synchronism, but he was determined to maintain his blank look.

Kathy made them sit and began to ask questions.

"Of course we miss training with Kevin, but he would be an embarrassment to the gym at this point. I know he's the National Champion, but he can barely complete basic skills now."

Andrew was planning to step in for Kevin, but it turns out he didn't have to. Neil exploded at Riko, "Fuck you. How can you say that to someone you called a brother? You should be happy for Kevin that he isn't giving him up. If you don't think he's a threat to you then there's no reason to kick someone when they're already in the gutter."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Kathy took this moment to cut in, "Oh I am so sorry I forgot some of you haven't met. Riko this is Neil Josten. He just started at Palmetto."

"Oh Kathy this is hilarious. Kevin added a comedian to his club. A no one telling me that."

"At least I'm not a selfish dick"

"Alright I think that's all we have time for today! We will be back after this break."

She shooed all of them from the stage. Andrew knew they were being followed but he tried to put himself in a place to protect Aaron and Kevin. All of the sudden, Neil was being slammed up against the wall to his left. Andrew turned to see Riko saying something to Neil, but instead of him looking scared, a terrifying, wide smile broke out over Neil's face. 

Interesting.

Andrew didn't want this to go on for much longer though so he pulled out his pocket knife and said "Riko I would let him go if you want to compete anytime soon."

Riko surprisingly let Neil go. Andrew didn't believe this was over. Neil walked over to Andrew and they continued down the hallway unfollowed. 

"You didn't need to step in."

"Yeah just what we need before we face them. You to get attacked."

"I could have taken him."

"You sure about that?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

And with that Neil smirked at Andrew and sped up to catch up to Matt. Andrew only looked on with his interest building.


	3. Chapter 3

The passing weeks since the interview had brought a change on the gym. Kevin was becoming increasingly more tolerable.

Since the interview, Andrew could see his spine slowly reforming. A positive side effect to Neil's smart mouth. Kevin had turned his attention solely to Neil. Claiming his performance could improve the club's scores the most. Neil looked like he hated Kevin half the time, but the junkie took to Kevin's coaching with determination. 

Soon they had added new skills and creative combinations. Neil's speed allowed him to fit extra twists onto most of his skills and would earn him extra points. He was quickly moving from basic rookie routines to ones that could compete with Kevin and Riko on some events. No one could touch Andrew on rings though.

In addition to Kevin's coaching, Neil now found himself surrounded by Matt. Matt had always been a little of an outsider between Kevin and the twins and preferred to hang with the girls. Having Neil here meant another option for him and they were quickly becoming fast friends. This led to Neil being introduced to Dan, Allison and Renee. It hadn't taken long after that for Allison to begin giving Neil style tips.

Andrew was grateful someone else was encouraging him to stop with the homeless look. Since the last competition, Andrew had secretly given Neil two more practice uniforms. One mostly white with an orange paw print on the front and another all black one with gold threading. He was secretly pleased to see Neil in these most days now. 

Today, Andrew couldn't help but feel Neil's eyes on him. Andrew recently decided to rework his horizontal bar routine. Not to improve his scores like Kevin believed. He was simply growing bored of his other one. 

The whole day had been grating on his nerves. Maybe Andrew was a bit of a masochist for specifically specializing on events that tested his fear of heights. Hell almost all of gymnastics did. Still who could possibly enjoy releasing a bar only to hope to catch it again over and over. 

Falling was Andrews only fear. He hated the way his stomach dropped every time he went on the bar. He should be used to this by now. This was so exhausting. He did another release move and missed his grip on the bar.

He slammed into the ground and didn't move for a second. Not because he was injured but just because he wasn't sure how he got here. Why was he wasting his time on stupid gymnastics. Sure it was slightly more interesting than most things. But he could be driving his car to no where right now.

He could feel Neil's eyes on him as he continued to lay there. He did not need the distraction of Neil Josten. Or that feeling in his stomach to exist outside of rings and high bar. He slammed his hand on the mat and stalked over to where Josten had been watching.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really."

"Isn't it killing you to be missing on practice with Kevin? You will regret it if you keep him waiting."

"He's the one who said we could take a break. He said I might learn something from you."

"Did you?"

"Maybe." Neil leaned in to whisper, "I don't care what Kevin or anyone else says. I don't think you hate gymnastics. Maybe its something you won't even admit to yourself that."

"I don't care enough about gymnastics to hate it."

"Why did you buy me the leotards?"

Another surprise courtesy of Neil Josten. So he had figured it out after all. Or Wymack had told him. While that was the easy answer, Andrew was more than willing to bet Neil figured this one out on his own.

"Who says I did?"

"You look at me differently in them and Wymack doesn't have the money for it."

"And I do?"

"They're the same brand you and Aaron like to wear. I saw your indigo one from last week - it was the same pattern as the black one I have."

"You were bound to get injured practicing in your other baggy clothes. I wouldn't be able to stand hearing another lecture from Kevin if you got hurt.

"That's it?"

"Yes now go away. I think I hear Kevin calling for you."

Andrew walked away before Neil had the chance to say anything else. He was surprised Neil had noticed Andrew looking at him at all. He seemed kind of oblivious, but maybe, just maybe this meant Neil was looking at him too?

He didn't want to hope for anything just yet. Neil was the first truly interesting thing Andrew experienced in a while. Instead of growing boring, Andrew found himself more drawn in. This needed to stop.

It was nearly impossible, but Andrew shoved all thoughts of Neil from his mind and went back to the high bar.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day it was pouring down rain and Andrew hated himself for what he was doing. He informed Aaron of his plan to pick up Neil Josten for practice and only got an eye roll in response. Aaron and Neil haven't exactly been getting along these last few weeks. He didn't argue with Andrew though. After all it eas Andrew's car.

He hated himself for caving and picking up Neil. He told himself it was to save himself from hearing Kevin's lectures later. That would be more insufferable than spending a few more minutes with Neil. Besides, maybe Josten would leave him alone today if they finished their talking now.

Andrew called Neil once he pulled up to his house. He was even more surprised when Neil actually picked up. "Grab your things and come outside I'm driving you to practice today." And he promptly hung up the phone before Neil could argue.

All of 5 minutes later, Josten ran out of the house and to Andrew's car. There was something off about Neil today but Andrew didn't know what it was. He wasn't as much of an asshole to Aaron. He didn't try to provoke anyone in the car ride. He barely said anything. 

It bothered Andrew that he wanted to know what the hell was going on with Josten. He did not care. It was just curiosity, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

He glanced over at Neil during practice and every time, Neil was falling. He was so off today, Kevin had already threatened to kick him out of practice. The world team trials were approaching and Kevin wanted everyone to be ready. He was losing his patience too fast and Neil was performing worse than Andrew thought possible. He was distracted by Neil constantly trying to move his practice shirt to cover his shoulder. Andrew remembered seeing the scar that was there, but it seemed like Neil was working extra hard to keep it covered today. Relatable. He tried to shake these thoughts from his mind. Andrew went back to his skill work and was determined not to look at Josten again the rest of practice.

Except he didn't succeed. He noticed about 30 minutes later that Neil had disappeared. He continued his skill work and tried to ignore thoughts of where Neil was. He waited another 30, but still no Neil. His mind was betraying him with constant thoughts to find Josten. He finally gave up and went to find him. 

He looked in the annex gym, the press box, the girl's side, the locker room, and finally, there he was on the roof. The exact same spot Andrew always went to when he needed a break. The rain hadn't stopped but Neil was sitting under an overhang that was blocking most of the rain. 

"Do you really want to subject us all to another lecture from Kevin?"

Neil glanced at Andrew but didn't answer. Andrew went and sat next to him, but he still left some distance between them.

He tried again, "You know Wymack will let you leave if you need a day off. He understands the pressure were all under."

"It's not that. I just didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?"

Neil's non answer basically confirmed it for Andrew. 

"How about a truth for a truth?"

"Sure"

"How did you get the scar on your back?"

"My father liked to play with knives"

"Liked?"

"That's two questions."

"Take your turn then."

Andrew was equally curious by Neil's answer as he was what he might ask. Neil had a way of seeing through Andrew's exterior like no one else. "Why did you pick me up this morning?"

"I told you I wanted to save all of us the lecture from Kevin when he found out you walked here in the rain." Neil looked at him questioningly but seemed to accept the answer. He would never admit the full reason to Neil. It was the same as the practice clothes. He couldn't admit that Neil for whatever reason had caught his attention. He wanted Neil to have a reason to stay at Palmetto. He was disgusted with himself for wanting any of that. 

Andrew thought he must be an idiot. To allow himself to want again. Especially someone who seems like they'd take off any second. Neil was committed to Palmetto through this year's season but did that even mean anything?

"Did you kill your father?"

Neil did not look surprised by Andrew's statement. He considered it for a moment before answering "No, but I was there when it happened. Probably the only time I've ever been lucky in my life."

Was anything about this boy not interesting? He wanted to keep asking but Andrew didn't know how much of himself he could give up. Andrew gestured for Neil to ask his question. He was quiet for a moment before asking, "what happened to yours and Aaron's mom?"

Andrew wanted to flinch at the question. Neil must also be very brave and very stupid to bring up Tilda. "That woman is not my mother. I told her what would happen if she touched Aaron again. It is not my fault she was so bad at listening."

Andrew watched Neil's face closely. There were no signs of disgust on Neil's face after hearing the admission. Only understanding. 

"It's no real loss then." Another surprise from Neil. He almost sounded approving. At least Neil would understand how far Andrew would go to protect what was his.

He continued on by asking Neil why he was acting so weird today. Neil's hand reacted the most by reaching to cover a scar on his shoulder. This did little to hide the ones all over Neil's hand. 

"I haven't been sleeping since the talk show. I know he's gone but every time I even drift off, I just see my father."

This time it was Andrew who felt complete understanding. He knew Drake was in jail and gone, but he couldn't help the bad nights of Drake's hands on him. He needed to push these thoughts from his mind fast.

Andrew realized he still hadn't responded but Neil had been staring at him the whole time. He slowly reached out and touched the base of Neil's neck. "Your father is dead and you are fine. He is never going to touch you or anyone you care about again. You are at Palmetto and are going to stay here. There's no one left to run from."

The words were for the both of them, but Neil didn't need to know that. "Come on let's go back inside before Kevin comes looking for us."

"He's so insufferable sometimes."

"Well aren't you lucky you're his new project then."

Neil only groaned in response. "Hey I didn't get to ask my other question."

"Save it for next time." Andrew hated himself for that. Promising Neil a next time. This was quickly becoming too dangerous in Andrew's mind.

They walked back into the gym and separated to different apparatuses and resumed their skill work. Andrew felt Neil's eyes follow him the rest of the day.


End file.
